


Dean's Way

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy





	Dean's Way

The way he cleans his weapons, fingers moving quickly over the metal, sliding over the barrel. Taking the weapon apart to only assemble it together with deft fingers. His tongue stuck in the corner of his lips in deep concentration.

The way he’s chopping vegetable to cook a perfect meal. His grip tight around the knife, working perfectly in sync with his other hand that’s holding the vegetable in place and he obviously hums a sweet melody with a grin on his face.

The way he stitches you up after a hunt gone wrong. His shaky fingers holding the needle and he tries to be calm as he tells you sorry over and over again when you wince and bite on your lips, trying not to cry out.

The way he drives. One hand grips tight around the steering wheel while his other hand occasionally rubs against your arm, your thigh. He’d sometimes tuck a strand of loose hair back behind your ear and smile at you, leaving you no other option than to blush and return that smile.

The way his hands come up to cradle your face when your sad. His big palm resting on the side of your head as his thumb comes up to brush away the tears that are streaming down your face. The way he puts his forehead to yours, telling you that everything will be alright and then he would pull you close, letting you try into his chest while one of his big hands pets your head.

The way his threads his fingers through yours when you sit next to each other. Out on a case, on the couch, in the diner. How his thumbs circle around the knuckle of your thumb, calming you down and eases you.

The way he touches himself. His fingers trailing along his lengths, his thumbs swiping at the pre cum leaking from his purple head and then he put it to his mouth, licking it off with his tongue, not shy nor disgusted to taste himself. He smirks at you, knowing full well what effect he has and you swallow the lump in your throat and fight back the urge to taste it for yourself.

The way he touches you. His calloused and strong hands touching, pulling, grabbing at your skin, as if he’s holding the most delicate thing, his entire world, in his grip and he’s holding on to your for dear life. The soft touches he leaves on your nipples, as he circles them with his thumbs, making you ache for more. His hands working between your folds, rubbing in all the right places before he slips his thick fingers into you, exploring every inch on the inside of you that he knows so well. He knows what he’s doing. Knows what he’s hand are capable of and he looks at you, smirking cheekily as he urges you on. “Come on, baby.”


End file.
